


Cozy Drabble

by LadyCynthiana



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Tickling, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCynthiana/pseuds/LadyCynthiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link spend some quality time together over the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy Drabble

Link rolled off of Rhett with a long sigh, Rhett still panting heavily. Link's lips softly brushed the other man's shoulder, the golden skin glistening in the soft lamp light. The bed and breakfast they were staying at was quiet, practically empty of people now that the holidays were winding to a close. All that could be heard was a soft rustling of bare branches outside the old windows, with their wobbly glass and peeling paint. They could see the silhouettes of the treetops against the moon-blue sky if they hadn't been so absorbed in taking in every tiny expression to cross the other's face.

Link shivered as his body cooled back down to room temperature, and nuzzled his head against Rhett's arm, grabbing for the country-blue quilt and winding it around his body. Rhett finally roused himself enough to reach for the glass of water he'd left on the night stand, offering it to Link, who sipped it from one side, returning it so Rhett could gulp the remainder from the other. They grinned at each other over the rim of the glass.

"Guess we don't need to worry about that anymore," Rhett smirked over the glass, one eyebrow raised. He placed it back on the stand and then turned back to Link, lacing his long arms around Link's slender waist and burying his face into the center of Link's chest.

"Ahh, Rhett, your beard tickles," Link squirmed, grasping Rhett's arms tightly, trying to remove them.

"Well, your chest hair tickles, too, buddy," Rhett replied, nipping here and there on Link's chest. He held on until Link found the ticklish areas under his arms, poking and prodding them until Rhett let go.

"Ohoho, okay, okay," Rhett gasped, rolling back off of Link, his chest heaving. Not breaking eye contact, each with a seemingly permanent smile on his face, they relished in each other's beings until Link's teeth began to chatter despite the quilt and the body heat.

"Nnneed pa-pajamas but I don't want to get up," Link said, pouting at Rhett. His black lashes fluttered slowly over his softening blue eyes, no glasses to obscure the slight circles beneath them. Rhett had no desire to disturb such an angelic countenance, so he swung off the bed, searching for the clothing items that had been distributed at random around the room. They hadn't been careful taking them off. He tossed a towel and a damp black t-shirt out of his way, picking up his red sweater to find the soft pink and blue baseball tee he had worn underneath it, still holding some warmth where it remained inside the sweater. It really all had come off quite quickly that evening. 

He smiled at the red sweater. This whole evening had been Link's idea. They had filled their bellies with fried chicken and biscuits at Bojangles, went on a little shopping excursion, and seen their old college team play basketball. Well, some young guys that now played for the same team, anyway. By the time they'd checked into their room for the night, they were ready for a game of their own.

However, the sweater was much too warm for Link to wear all night in bed, and the thin pink shirt was perfect, so he peeled them apart and helped Link pull it over his sleepy head. Rhett climbed back under the covers, wrapping his hot legs around Link's chilly, goose-bump covered ones, and placed a kiss on Link's newly shorn hair. They slept deeply and woke slowly the next morning to rain softly tapping on those wobbly glass windows that they had barely noticed.


End file.
